


What If I Stay

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky and JJ are slowly navigating through their new relationship when JJ asks Becky to stay for the first time and everything seems perfect between the two, only to get caught by Tobin and Christen, needless to say their new relationship is picked up quickly by some of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If I Stay

Becky looked up at the TV. Apparently, the movie had ended and was scrolling through the credits. She looked back down at JJ, who smiled up at her. 

“We missed the end of the movie.”

“Well, who’s fault is that?” JJ laughed, and Becky smiled back down at her. 

“I blame you for this. You knew exactly what you were doing by looking at me that way.” She leaned down kissing JJ. 

“Who wanted me to ‘be comfy’ and ‘get in your PJs, it’s ok’,” JJ smirked and Becky laughed against her lips.

“Ok, I’ll give you that one, but really? Scooby Doo PJs? Too cute.” Becky wrapped her arms around JJ, kissing her jaw. “I should get going though.”

“Do you have to?” 

“I doubt Jill would be too happy with me not sleeping in the hotel tonight, like I’m supposed to.” Becky got up slowly, standing over the bed where JJ laid.

“We technically aren’t in camp yet…”

“I know, but still,” Becky leaned down and kissed her again, “captain and all. I should lead by example.”

“Please, stay,” JJ pouted and Becky chuckled but got back into the bed. JJ curled into her side, kissing her neck, “thank you.”

“Just remember this when I’m getting chewed out in the morning by Jill.”

“I’ll laugh at how much of a pushover you are,” JJ promised and kissed Becky, rolling on top of her.

x-x-x

JJ watched Becky wander around her room, trying to find something. What, she had no idea.

“Babe,”

“Hmmm?”

“What’cha looking for?” she finally asked and Becky huffed, glaring at her.

“You threw my shirt last night and now I can’t find it.”

“Oh,” JJ laughed, enjoying the experience of watching her girlfriend walk around in only her sweats and a bra, “No idea. Why do you need it anyway?”

“I was going to start coffee.”

“You can go start coffee without it.”

“No, I can’t, Press—”

“Isn’t coming back till later today and probably going right to the hotel after she and Tobin land.”

“Right,” Becky grumbled and ran a hand through her hair, sighing and looking at JJ.

“Want a cup?”

“Always,” JJ smiled. 

“I’ll be right back,” Becky smiled, kissing JJ before walking out of the bedroom. Walking into the kitchen, she pulled the coffee from the freezer to start a new pot. 

“Morning Cap,” Tobin said, walking up behind Becky.

“Stop calling me— What the fuck are you doing here!?” She jumped, turning around to face Tobin who looked even more shocked than Becky herself.

“I practically live here. My question is: what are you doing here?” Tobin smirked. She took a sip from her tea, knowing from Christen that JJ and Becky had started something just a few months ago.

“I— you’re supposed to land later.”

“Caught a flight last night instead. Chris needed to sleep at least one night in her bed. It really is more comfortable than mine.”

“Well, isn’t your bed still just a mattress on the floor?”

“Yes, yes it is,” Christen said walking up. She stole Tobin’s cup from her, enjoying the warm liquid. 

“Hey, I have the bed frame, I just haven't had the time to put it together.”

“I’m seriously going to call Bati and have him do it for you.Poor Chris can’t sleep on the damn floor Tobin, she deserves better,” Becky teased and Tobin looked down at her bare feet.

“I know, she deserves the world,” Tobin said shifting her feet back and forth. Christen tilted her head up and kissed her.

“You give me the world, baby, don’t worry,” Christen smiled as she cupped Tobin’s cheek. Becky just shook her head, trying to hide her smile. She was happy for her teammates, finding love. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing your captaincy duties at the hotel?” Tobin asked wrapping an arm around Christen, kissing her cheek.

“Aren't you supposed to inform your captain when you fly in early?”

“You win this round, Cap.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Well, I’m certainly not calling Carli that.”

“The only Cap in our lives is Captain America aka mom aka Christie.”

“Oh, true… I miss Cap,” Tobin pouted and Christen nuzzled her neck, “I miss Lauren too… And Amy… and Boxxy… and Abby—”

“Yeah yeah, we get it. You miss them, move on,” Becky said and Christen reached out pinching her arm.

“Be nice to poor Toby,” JJ said, leaning against the frame into the kitchen. Becky smiled up at her, but her smile faded when she watched JJ walk up to Tobin, wrapping her in a hug and kissing the top of her head.

“Woah now… hey—”

“Nope, you picked on the roomies girl, I gotta show my support. Her whole family disappeared in just a few short games.”

“My whole family…” Tobin sniffled and Becky glared at her.

“I’ve seen this! You made me watch that Zootopia movie, I’m not falling for the Toot-Toot act!”

“What?” Tobin asked, confused. Christen smiled running a hand through the woman’s hair.

“We’ll watch it at camp,” Christen said, kissing Tobin.

“We should get moving though,” Becky said, pulling JJ closer to her and kissing her, “we have a long month ahead of us.” 

“Right boss, right.” Tobin smirked and Becky glared at her.

“I am not going to go by Cap, or boss, or any other dumb name you throw my way.”

“Sexy pants?” JJ offered up and Becky kissed her cheek.

“I meant her, not you.”

“Captain sexy pants it is.”

“Get out,” Becky snarled and Christen laughed, rolling her eyes at the two.

“I think we better make them get along if they are going to be here with us often.” Christen looked over at JJ smiling.

“They just aren’t morning people,” JJ smirked back.

“Very true,” Tobin nodded, leaning back into Christen.

“Grab your stuff, let’s get going.”

x-x-x

Tobin and JJ ended up having to share a room for the first part of Camp, which the two didn’t mind. Tobin tossed JJ a water bottle before sitting on the bed next to her.

“So, you and Becky?” Tobin asked and JJ barely looked away from the TV screen, playing some racing game. 

“Me and Becky.”

“You two are cute together.”

“So are you and Chris.” 

“Yeah, but you put Becky at this super relaxed state… I haven’t seen her like that before.” 

“Tobin.”

“Hmmm?”

“Shut up and play,” JJ said, tossing the other controller over, “and by the way Tobs? You hurt her, I’ll wreck you.”

“Trust me, I figured. You guys want to go out with us tonight? We’re just hanging around the city.”

“Are you asking me on a double date Heath?” JJ paused the game and batted her eyelashes at the woman. 

“Well, when you put it like that…” Tobin smirked and JJ laughed. 

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” 

“Cool, just so you know, we have to leave in like, twenty minutes.”

“Dude! That gives me no time to get ready,” JJ yelled, throwing the controller down and turning to her bag, trying to find something to wear.

“I think I got you covered bud,” Tobin smirked.

x-x-x

Tobin smiled when Christen answered the door. She pulled her in, kissing her cheek, “hey gorgeous.”

“Hey yourself, stud,” Christen smiled, “so, convinced JJ to go out?”

“Yup,” Tobin grinned, “now we just gotta go pick up Becky and be on our way,” Tobin said, wrapping an arm around Christen’s waist. They walked down the hall to where JJ was standing in front of a door, waiting.

“Did you knock at least?” Christen asked, placing a hand on the small of JJ’s back. 

“No…” JJ said and Tobin chuckled, then knocked on the door, stepping back.

“Just because I’m captain—” Carli’s voice rang out from the room as the door opened, “oh, hey guys. Um… Becky, I think it’s for you.” Carli looked over her shoulder at Becky, who got up, looking slightly confused.

“Welcome to the life of a captain, Broon; answering the door all the time no matter what,” Hope said from Carli’s bed, “can’t ever get a decent conversation in with anyone, let alone a good shower.”

“Like you’d know,” Becky shot back stepping up to Carli, who smirked at Hope before stepping aside, revealing JJ, looking nervous as ever.

“Well now, looks like JJ raided Tobin’s closet a bit,” Hope chuckled.

“I think she looks really damn hot,” Becky said, wrapping her arms around the younger woman and pulling her close. “She always looks good,” she said kissing JJ before taking her hand, “I think we have a date?”

“Yes, yes we do,” JJ said, blushing. They joined Tobin and Christen as they walked down the hall of the hotel. Becky kissed JJ’s temple. 

“You do look really good right now, even in simple jeans and flannel. You’re driving me crazy right now,” she said softly.

“Thanks,” JJ kissed Becky’s cheek, “you look really good too.”

“Aw, look at the love fest walking through,” Ash smirked as she stepped off the elevator with Ali, who pinched her side. 

“Leave them alone,” she warned as she smiled at the two couples, “the pizza place down the road. Not Dawn approved, but so worth it.” 

“Thanks, Ali,” Christen smiled. 

“Hey Jules,” Ash called out, stopping JJ from entering the elevator. She took her own snapback off and placed it on JJ’s head, “never forget the most important part of your state of dress.” She winked.

“Thanks, Ash,” JJ smiled.

“Ok yeah, that completes the look. Fuck dinner, I want dessert,” Becky said, trying to tug JJ back out of the elevator and down to her room, causing the group to laugh.

“Dinner first, then maybe you can stay the night again,” JJ winked as she leaned against the back wall of the elevator. Becky walked up to JJ, pushing her back against the wall.

“What if I do stay, hmmm?” she asked as she pressed their foreheads together.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” JJ said, kissing her.

“Want a cuddle buddy tonight?” Tobin asked Christen who chuckled and kissed her temple. 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Thisusernameistakenagain hopefully this fits what you were looking for! :D Everyone else I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
